Can I take you home tonight
by tellemarie
Summary: Set after Michelle sees the picture on .
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** I rarely see any David/Michelle fics! Hopefully this isn't too insulting to the few out there. And I do not own anything to do with the series!

-----

Michelle was drunk. For the first time ever, even when Jack had dragged her out, she had drunk far more than she should have. The alcohol had been sickeningly sweet and it burned away the memories that held David. She had wanted to get out of the palace, away from her mother, the turning thoughts of her father, after being sent the link to the newest article on . It was the hardest turn her mood had ever taken. One moment she was sipping her coffee, looking over her ordered spreadsheets, and the next she had clicked on the link from a stranger, then her mother was there, chiding her for her taste in men.

_What taste in men? _She giggled softly, the martini glass' contents sloshing, and she was distracted for a moment, her thoughts no longer fully coherent. _I'm a virgin, barely even kissed anyone, and...I'm drunk. _She knew she had no true hold over David, they had not agreed to any terms of courtship, never gone far past kissing. But there had been the kiss. There had been his loving words. There had been the times they shared in dark corners and hallways. No, it wasn't much, but she held onto it all very tightly, an iron grasp that seemed to be slipping each time she took another sip. She smiled, the club's occupants were thinning out as the night grew brighter. The hours of midnight, one, two, had passed easily. She drank with an ever growing smile that could not be diminished. At this point, not even the photograph with that, _what's the word...oh! Slut! _She giggled once more and noticed the bartender pausing to watch her.

He probably knew who she was, knew her brother's habits, but a human, sitting alone at a club at three in the morning giggling alone would be strange for anyone. "My father will have fun keeping this out of the paper." The bartender rolled his eyes at her and walked away. He picked up a phone at the end of the bar and began dialing. Michelle watched him form words, but her lip reading ability had run out with her ability to leave the chair she was sitting on. The phone was hung up as the man took one last look at her as she sipped again at the drink._ Maybe I'll take up living on this rather uncomfortable stool. I can pass drinks from the bartender to whoever is ordering them. Probably mostly to my brother. My brother with his sluts and men. My brother and his friend the hero. The jerk. Yes...the jerk. He doesn't get his drinks. He'll get milk. Milk for the farm boy._

"Michelle?" A man's voice came from behind her uncomfortable stool. A familiar voice. She set her drink on the counter and swiveled around, enjoying the feel of the world spinning around her. Confusing her already dizzy thoughts.

"What do you want, David." She already missed the cool feel of her alcohol. She wanted the sweet burn back. She didn't like coming face-to-face with David. It made everything more real, all the feelings of hurt become little pins behind her eyes. She wanted the empty numbness of her drunken stupor.

"I'm here to take you back home. It's close to four in the morning." It was true, and Michelle could make out faint lines on his cheek from a pillow. _Who called him? _He had obviously been woken up, his voice had a very gravel-like texture to it. His normally perfect posture now slouched.

"I don't want you to take me home. I don't want to go home. I don't want to see my family. And I especially don't want to see you." She was acting like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten her way, and she knew it. But she'd had enough of acting proper. Her mother didn't care much either way, as long as Michelle didn't make a mockery of the public image the Queen had created for their perfect family. Which after tonight, may just happen.

David sighed heavily, grasping at the car keys he held in his hand. "Can we please just leave? You can yell at me in the car when there aren't photographers around."

She pursed her lips and turned to pay the bartender who had been watching the short exchange. He shook his head as she reached into her small purse that had been lying on the counter. "Its already been taken care of."

She nodded, more to herself than in acknowledgment, and got off the stool, using the counter to steady herself. David grabbed her arm and more pulled than lead her toward the exit sign. "Why would you do this? This isn't you, Michelle. You aren't like-" His scolding cut off as they reached the car and he loaded her in.

"Like my brother?" She finished as he got in and started the car. "I'm not the fun one, right? I'm the boring, predictable, daddy's little girl who never gets into trouble and does what she's told and never gets laid." _Wow, I'm more drunk than I thought_.

David shook his head as he pulled onto the street. There was hardly anyone on the roads at this time of the morning. "I didn't think it was such a big deal to you to have sex. If I'd known I probably could have helped with that problem." She glanced at him, surprised, and watched as his face turned bright red. She almost couldn't hide the amused expression that threatened to take over her face. "Not like that. I don't mean to assume, I know it's not my place."

"Of course not. Of course it's not your place, David. Because you won't _make it _your place. You've had a million chances but instead you just want to go out with the_ fun _one and kiss sl-other girls. I'm just the one you dance with and take into dark corners. Is there a reason for that? You don't want me because I'll go into the dark corners? Or is there another reason. Are you just not interested in pursuing more than casual...relations with me?" Michelle's brain had shifted into overtime. The sweet burn had run out soon after she'd realized that David had come to her rescue, once again. It was becoming just a bit more than annoying.

"Michelle, you know that's not it."

"No, actually I don't know that isn't it. How could I know if you never bother to explain anything to me. You shower me with pretty words and kisses and rarely speak to me otherwise. How am I to gather any sort of indication from that." She folded her arms across her chest, pouting, wishing to be back on her stool, alone, not being rescued.

They came to a stop at a red light. The silence blanketed them both until Michelle felt all the adrenaline rush out of her body. She slumped in her seat, suddenly overwhelmingly exhausted. The light turned green and still they sat, David slouched slightly with his hands gripping the wheel, and his eyes staring straight ahead. "You don't want to go home?"

She sat up straighter, his voice startling her. "No, I don't." She watched him nod once, a precise up and down motion of his head, and he went into drive, making a u-turn from the wrong lane, and probably too quickly for the regular speed limit. "Where are we going?"

David turned to look at Michelle, grinning. "Not home."

-----

The next chapter should be up within a few days, so please read and review so I know it is being enjoyed =D


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you disobeying direct orders from whoever sent you to get me just to obey the wishes of a princess?" Michelle shifted in her seat to face David better, letting her head rest on the seat, still feeling some of the effects of the alcohol.

"No, I'm disobeying the direct orders of whoever sent me to grant your wishes." He smiled at her, letting his eyes roam down her neck, shoulders, and lower.

"Pretty words," she mumbled as they pulled into a parking spot on the street. He came around to her door, opening it and assisting her out. She took a look slowly up the brick building, one of the first to be built in the area. "You took me to your apartment?"

David shrugged as he put one of her arms around his neck and began walking away, locking the car doors with the key fob. "You didn't want to go home and I think it's a little too late to be going anywhere else." They walked up the stairs slowly and she limped slightly, unused to not having the full use of her legs.

The door to his apartment was unlocked, something that didn't seem to surprise David. He noticed her shocked look as he simply opened the door. "The only valuable thing I have in there is a piano. I think that would be a little hard to steal, especially at four in the morning."

He shut the door, pointedly making sure to lock it. They both paused then, Michelle leaning against the wall just next to the door, watching David as he watched her. They were both tired, both dealing with their respective questions, and neither knowing what to say first. "David-"

He cut her off quickly, placing his arms on either side of her, making it impossible to get away from him. "You're not the only one who needs answers, Michelle. Why did you go out tonight alone? Why don't you want to go back home? Why are you mad at me? And why, why the hell have you been ignoring me? You say you can't draw any indication of my wanting you, but what am I to do when you kiss me and then ignore me for days?"

Michelle was stunned. She'd never seen David so upset, at least not about something outside of his family or politics, and especially not at her. "I don't know what to tell you, David. I just-"

"The truth. That's all I'm asking of you right now."

She took a deep breath and caught her lip in between her teeth. Her emotions, though mostly steady, were still slightly affected by the inordinate amounts of alcohol she had consumed earlier. She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes and as she took a deep breath she heard all the words she had been longing to tell him tumble from her open mouth. "I went out tonight because I saw that picture of you and that sl-ugh, other girl online. Some stranger sent it to me and when I opened it I couldn't think straight. Then my mother was by my side, once again saying derogatory things about you and I didn't want to go back home to listen to that. I didn't want to tell my father about it, although he probably knows by now, and Jack-hah, well Jack encouraged it, so I couldn't very well go crying on his shoulder. And I have no right to be upset, I understand, but I am. And that's what I'm scared of. I can't be with you and it scares me that I'm in-" she slapped her hand to her mouth, making the motion shut her up, something her mind had been incapable of.

David watched her, silent and with his mouth slightly open. Michelle had to stop herself from closing the few inches between them to touch his lips. "Why can't you be with me? Is that why you ignored me?"

She heaved a sigh, trying to stay coherent enough to give him the answers he deserved. "Only my immediate family knows about this, the press only thinks I was sick so please, just don't tell anyone." She looked up at him and he nodded, giving the go ahead. "When I was much younger, around five or six, I got very sick. Every doctor we went to gave me six months to live, two months, even a few weeks. The last doctor I saw actually tried different treatments on me. Radiation, chemotherapy, just about anything he could think of to combat it. Well it worked, but the radiation or one of the other treatments took away my reproductive abilities, which my father said I should take as a sign from God that I should devote my life to doing good. I made a vow to serve not only the good of the people, but also God himself. Not exactly like a nun but very close to it. I can't give you children, David. If we were to ever go beyond kissing, nothing would come of it. I could bear no sons like your mother was able to."

"So you serve the happiness of others, but not yourself?"

"Not exactly, I read, I enjoy doing the research for my medical bill. It's not like I'm a shut-in, unable to leave my home."

"But you are not supposed to love. I don't believe God would do that to anyone, even his own son's parents were loving towards each other, and I highly doubt that you would be cast into any circle lower than they." He relaxed his arms, moving closer to her and eliminating almost all of the distance between them. "And you love me. You're only human, Michelle; you can't choose who or when you love."

Her heart beat faster, the sound drowning out everything else. She could feel the heat emanating from him, wanted so badly to reach out and hold him. "Yes, I love you."

He smiled softly and closed the distance between their lips. It was not the same urgent kiss they first shared, but simpler, safer. She brought her arms up, wrapping them around him, pulling him close as he threaded his hands through her hair, making the kiss deeper.

Michelle pulled back first, her vow coming to mind. "I really shouldn't."

He moved back from her, studying her face. "We should get you to bed, Princess." He went to his dresser and removed a pair of drawstring pants and an old t-shirt. "You can shower, if you'd like. I have some extra soap under the sink and towels in the closet." He pointed the way to the door and went into the kitchen, starting to make a pot of tea as Michelle began undressing in the bathroom.

She smelled a lock of her hair and after finding that it smelled like the bar she had been in for the last few hours, turned on the hot water and stepped in. The heat seemed to wash away the last bit of fuzziness from her mind and she relished the way it felt falling on her skin. She stayed in longer than she had intended to and when she exited the bathroom clothed in David's pajamas, she saw him on the bed, one arm under his head and one over his stomach. It was dark so she was unable to tell if he was awake or asleep. He wouldn't judge me if I shared the bed...would he? She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the bed, getting under the covers and moving as close as possible to David. At first she was perfectly still, waiting for him to say he was mad at her or tell her to leave, but after a few moments the exhaustion that had been threatening her came over and she relaxed, throwing her own arm overtop his.

David laid completely still for this, still wide awake and unsure of whether saying anything would make her leave his side. He could tell when she fell asleep, he body went limp against him and her arm seemed to clutch tighter at his. For a while things were fine, he closed his eyes, listening to her breathing beside him, imagining countless nights like this one where they would lay together in bed, both awake, doing anything they could think of. But this was before she turned over and he caught a glimpse of her skin.

He had seen women in the magazines of his brothers' before, naked or in any state of dress close to that, but none had done to him what just a sliver of Michelle's skin had. The dark green top highlighted her skin perfectly and he felt every muscle tense at the sight. Each time she moved and another piece was revealed he felt each wire within him clench tighter. He ground his teeth, bit his lip, grasped at the sheets, anything to keep from touching her. Finally he'd had enough, swinging his legs off the bed he turned away from him and stared at the wall. Trying to think of anything but the beautiful woman in his bed.

"David, what's wrong?" Michelle had woken to David's back toward her. She checked the clock and saw it was close to six, not much time had passed between her finally falling asleep and hearing his struggles beside her.

He turned to face her on the bed, her hair tousled and still damp from the shower. He nearly lunged for her. "I want you, Michelle. I want to feel your skin on mine, want your lips on mine, I want all of you to be mine. I can't sleep near you without a bit of your skin showing and having it undo me. I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: I just realized I made a few mistakes when posting the last chapter. When Michelle awoke, the time should have been close to iseven/i, not close to six. In addition to that, I completely overlooked making Michelle's thought distinguishable with my beloved Italicize button but that's what I get for rushing to post! This time I'll make sure it's all correct for you all :) Also, this chapter is VERY short, but I couldn't think of anywhere to go from the end without adding on A LOT of extra stuff, but I promise you the next chapter will be much happier ;)

Michelle had no idea what to say. She felt the same, had the same longings every time they were near each other, but she'd never imagined he would say this to her, was never sure of exactly how he felt about her until tonight. She opened her mouth to speak and a phone rang.

David made a noise somewhere between a growl and a sigh and picked up the cell phone sitting on the dresser. "Shepherd...Yes, she is here, I reached her at oh four hundred and brought her back to my apartment to sleep...Absolutely sir, as soon as she wakes up...Thank you, Sir." He turned back to Michelle who had forced herself into a sitting position. "It's the palace," he explained, his eyes growing a little tighter around the edges as he spoke. The very picture of professional. "We should get you home, since you're awake."

Even though she hadn't known what to tell him, she found she couldn't argue with being shipped back home. _I've caused him enough grief tonight, I should let him have some semblance of peace._ She felt guilty, now that she was back to her normal mindset. Guilty he'd had to retrieve her, guilty about keeping him awake, guilty about once again having to spur an advance of his. _If I really want to follow my vows, why do I seemingly need him so badly?_ She had no answers for herself, and as she watched David grab a jacket from his closet and hand it to her, she felt her heart tug towards the want to do this everyday. Wake up with him exhausted from the previous night together, make breakfast. All the normal, supposedly boring things that people came to loathe over time, she wanted them so fiercely she had to look away from him.

The ride from David's apartment was quiet. Silent was the more appropriate word, as once David turned the key in the ignition, the only noise around them was the sounds of traffic and the city waking up. Michelle wanted to say something to make him feel better, to make up for the silence between them, for the pause she had before that damn phone call came.

They pulled up to the security checkpoint, the guards only giving David a short once over before hitting the button that raised the bar. He pulled into the circle in front of the entrance only used for the family members and pushed the gear shaft into park, not even shutting off the car. "David, about earlier-"

"You need to get inside. They're worried about you." He was upset and she had no idea what to say to him, so she nodded once and grabbed the bag of her clothes from the car floor, getting out and shutting the door just a little harder than was necessary.

_Why is he mad now?_ She walked past the guards, hoping to not run into anyone. She couldn't bear running into her father, and especially not Jack. All he would do is smile some knowing, smug smile, as though he knew what had happened that night. Obviously, he had no clue.

Her sitting room, which connected to her large bedroom, had been straightened the night before, all of the magazines been put back into place, the upholstry meticulously cleaned, even her T.V. and other electronic remotes were staightened out on the coffee table next to her magazines. The familiarity of walking into the room calmed her, and the yellow and pink hues that the room was done in that she had chosen as a child reminded her of simpler times. Times when her Father was only her father, her brother was her best friend, and the only problems she had was not wanting to attend classes with her elder tutor.

She dropped the grocery bag on her couch, not bothering to take off David's jacket or any of the clothes he'd provided her with. Instead she made her way directly to her bedroom and jumped on top of the covers, bringing her legs to her chest and pulling David's jacket close to her mouth, taking deep breaths of the comforting scent and after a few moments, she fell asleep. Comforted by thoughts of what could have happened, had that call never come.

--

Michelle woke hours later, not rising until close to noon and she found she had a terrible headache. Moving any part of her body resulted in a pain that shot straight to her head. _Oh yes, this is why I don't drink. Good to have a reminder._ She managed to get herself out of bed, thinking only of getting to her bathroom, which was connected to her sitting room. She opened the door to find Jack sitting on the couch, flipping the channels.

"Good morning, Princess." He turned off the T.V. and turned to face her better. His eyebrow cocked as he skimmed over what she had on. "You're not wearing your own clothes."

"You have such amazing detection skills, brother. Why don't you scamper off and solve another case." She overlooked her brother, not even bothering to stay in the same room, and went straight to the bathroom. First grabbing a brush to tame the mess her hair had become overnight.

"We're quite feisty this afternoon, aren't we? Might the princess be suffering from a hangover?"

"Among other things, yes." She finished with her hair and moved on to brushing her teeth, she was very slowly feeling a bit more human.

"I saw the pictures Father kept from getting into the paper this morning. Quite an interesting night you had there. Let's see," he pulled out a stack of papers and began reading from the first page. "'Left her handler around twenty-one hundred hours; tracked chip around city following that, entered-"

"It would be absolutely wonderful if you would just stop talking now." She put down her toothbrush and walked back out into the sitting room. She faced her brother who looked at her slightly stunned, unused to hearing Michelle say anything undiplomatic and sighed. It wasn't his fault she was in a terrible mood. "Jack, whatever you think happened last night, didn't." She started to move back to her room but paused as her hand reached the handle. She turned back to face him. "Jack, you wouldn't happen to know who called David last night, would you?"

Jack smirked and shrugged, folding the papers back into his coat pocket. "See ya at dinner, sis."

**End Notes:** As always, R&R! It makes me very happy and write much faster :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes**: I am a terrible person, taking sooo damn long to finish this chapter. It was giving me a lot of problems so I had to just step away from it. I also know where I stopped this chapter made it incredibly short, but I really wanted a cliffhanger :( I'm sorry, but I hope this doesn't disappoint!

David sat in his apartment after he returned from leaving Michelle at the palace, glaring at the empty spot in his bed. He had snapped at her when he dropped her off, something he hadn't meant to do. He had been rude the entire time after he hung up the phone with the palace. He couldn't figure out what exactly had set him off, but he couldn't feel worse about being a complete ass to the woman he loved. Everyday he'd seen her, she began looking more and more beautiful, but it had never been a problem until she was asleep in his bed. Every time he thought about her moving in bed it sent shocks through him, sending his mind in a million different directions as he thought of ways he could have woken her up if he had been just a bit more bold with her.

His phone once again interrupted his thoughts, but this time he was glad for the reprieve. He couldn't stomach thinking of taking Michelle to his bed any longer without doing something about it.

"Shepherd."

"Yes, this is Thomasina, I am calling on behalf of the Queen with an invitation." He listened intently as Thomasina offered him something that he had not previously thought would be available to him.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll be there." He felt ready for action, wanting time to move quicker than usual. He was ready to do something.

"Great. We'll see you then. And wear something nice."

The line disconnected and David dropped the phone running to his closet, searching for the suit Jack had altered for him.

---

Michelle readied for dinner with a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain. She already knew she was nervous, Jack's little decree had only increased the sense of anxiety she was feeling about tonight's dinner. Looking through her closet she found hundreds of sweet little dresses, things her mother had picked out wanting only the best for her family's royal image. She sighed as she picked out the closest one, a boring, A-line sky blue dress with the family crest pinned on the left shoulder.

Staring at the crest, an idea popped into her head. iTonight would be the best night to go against them/i. She laughed to herself, feeling like a thirteen year old who was looking for an excuse to stay home from school. Shaking her head she moved to shut the closet as she caught sight of something. One of the few things she'd bought in life, with money from cleaning her room when she was sixteen, amazingly still fit her. It was short, ireally/i short. Coming just above her knee it was the shortest thing she'd ever worn (and only in the fitting room at that). A little black dress with a low neckline and spaghetti straps to hold it up. It definitely gave the illusion of being kind of slutty. At least that was what her mother had remarked about the outfit when she brought it home from the mall. She paired it with a stiletto black boot. "Stripper boots," the queen had scoffed as soon as she saw her daughter in the outfit. Michelle bit back a smile as she decided on what to wear to dinner. She made her way to the family room, ready to hear Jack's remarks about how silly she looked.

But she was surprised when Jack's jaw dropped when Michelle came to the family room. "Why sister, you almost look like a grown-up when you put that on."

She hadn't put on any make up, she'd been afraid to overdue it even though there was a certain shade of red that had been calling to her. She rolled her eyes at him, tugging at the bottom of the dress once again, trying to get it to lay much lower than the fabric wanted to. iMaybe this wasn't such a good idea./I "Look. I only came by to make you tell me what is going to happen at dinner tonight. So spill."

Jack's lips jumped into a smirk. His sister wasn't usually this snippy, or commanding. "I guess the stilettos have gone to your head." He watched as Michelle began tapping her feet against the tile, folding her arms across her chest. "Very well. I have heard from one of the servants that Thomasina called someone to request their presence at dinner tonight. They don't know who, but apparently it's someone who isn't usually invited to the family dinners."

"Oh please dear God, don't tell me it's an ambassador or something. I don't have time to change now! This was a terrible idea." She fell back onto one of the velvet upholstered chairs, a favorite of hers.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood, walking over to her and pulling her to her feet. "In all honesty Michelle, I think you look great. Don't tell anyone I said that. Showing affection towards my family is not supposed to be a characteristic of mine." She smiled at her brother, remembering the days when they were inseparable. Something that changed when the doctors started keeping her overnight. "Now, what is this idea of yours?"

The sweet moment faded quickly. "I'm just...pissed at mom for being a complete jerk about the whole David situation. About her acting like it's my fault that I'm not married to some prince by now. And dad, he just can't seem to see that I was so young when I made my pact with God. It bothers him that I would even want to be with someone. I want David, and I don't care if they are bothered by this anymore."

Jack visibly stiffened at the mention of them being together. Michelle started to ask him what was wrong, but he stepped back from her, his eyes closing off from any other real conversation. "Look, the longer we delay, the worse it's gonna get. Let's just head over."

They walked to the smaller dining room together, each one quiet and not really in a position to say something to the other. The dining room was set up in its usual grandeur, candelabras lit up, a large array of food sprawling over the table, although only a small portion would be consumed. The rest would be taken the following day to various shelters throughout the city. The queen and king were already seated as Michelle entered and Jack quickly took his usual seat. Rose's face went through various emotions before settling on quiet rage at her daughter's appearance. Silas just gawked at her. She smiled to each parent individually, showing nothing but calm to them, though underneath it all she was scared that one would jump up and begin yelling at her. She turned to take her usual seat beside the king when she noticed the guest at the table. His blond hair gleamed in the candlelight and as his eyes studied every inch of her she began to feel naked in front of him. "David." iI picked the worst night to grow a backbone./I


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **I have no idea why I stopped writing this, but the encouraging reviews and knowing that people still actually read the thing made me check back into it. Life has gotten hectic but I'm going to try to start updating regularly again. Thanks :)

-----

David watched as Michelle entered the room, wearing something that had sent his heart and other organs into over drive. He was transfixed as the glossy fabric swirled around her thighs and brushed back and forth across her skin as she entered the room. His eyes moved up -slowly- and loved the way the material draped over her hips, her waist, and other, higher, parts of her. She said his name and every hair on him stood at attention. He also silently thanked God that he was seated, with a table in front of him. Standing would have been more polite as she seated herself across from him, but that would have probably caused more of a sensation than if he stayed where he was.

"It's so kind of you to join us, Michelle. Although I'm terribly sorry you felt so rushed." The queen calmly sipped from her wine glass, watching her daughter with thinly veiled anger. "It's obvious that your attempts at dressing yourself must have been interrupted. Or surely everything you have in your closet is dirty. Perhaps we should hire a new maid for you, my dear."

Michelle looked to her empty plate, willing herself to stay neutral, diplomatic. The first course hadn't even been served yet and already her mother was breaking into the bitch course. "It's so wonderful of you to join us for dinner tonight, David. I do wonder, however, who invited you?"

David had to take a moment to catch up to the conversation. "I was called by-"

"I invited him, Michelle. Why, I thought it only right that if you were going to go and ruin your pristine reputation over some..._boy, _then he should be properly introduced to your parents." Rose was in fine shape tonight. She sat a bit straighter, her clothes just slightly crisper. She hadn't often had a reason to call Michelle out over something; not since the girl was five years old and playing in the mud. _And she never did that again. _Rose was often jealous of the affection Silas gave so freely to Michelle, especially since learning that he had a Mistress. Something she learned one night when she listened to him speaking in his sleep. He didn't need to run out and find a replacement daughter, did he? _No, just another wife._ She threw a small smile Silas' way, and he looked to her, confused.

"Mother, you've obviously met him before. He's only been to three of the parties so far. And the countless meetings Daddy has." Michelle needed to stay calm, and she felt that as long as she kept breathing and not focusing on the way David's eyes would dip down her neck, she would keep up that facade.

"Ah yes, but not this personally. You practically throw yourself on him in public and yet we've never had dinner alone with the boy." Michelle balked at her mother's words, while Silas grew stiff in his chair, not sure if he was more mad at his wife, or the thought of his only daughter doing such a thing.

Jack and David both perked up at the same time. "Mother-" "Queen-"

Rose glared at David, not caring what her son said. "You have no right to address me first. I have not asked you something, nor have I allowed you to speak."

"Rose. This is outrageous." Silas gripped the arms of his chair as Rose took another sip of her wine, the picture of poise.

"I can't believe you're bringing up class in this." Michelle stood from her chair, anger filling her up with adrenaline. "Mother, you married a man that was not of your rank. I don't see how class has anything to do with this. I mean we couldn't even get through the salad without your bringing up things like this. All because I love someone?"

"_Love?_ You expect me to believe that you could love this boy? Oh my dear, I don't know whether to be disappointed or to laugh. What of your vow to God? Your silly little promise? You realize that breaking a promise to Him would be as bad as blasphemy, do you not?"

David looked to Michelle, wanting to know what she would say. He wanted to believe everything she said, although they had never settled anything from the night before. "If God did not want me to love him, then why would He have sent David to me? Would he do this just to taunt me?"

Rose sat back in her chair, slouching for a moment as she truly looked at her daughter. She saw that Michelle did love David. Rose believed that her daughter was correct, but she knew that he would only end up hurting her. There was nothing other than pain in marriages that began for love. They only ended in hate. "God obviously sent him to test you. You've disappointed him, as well as me. I can't believe that you would fall for the same tricks that I fell for. I guess you're just not as smart as we all hoped you would be."

Michelle couldn't take the room any longer, so she turned and walked out. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she heard her name being called from behind her.

----

**End Note:** I realize this chapter is SO SHORT! But I wanted to get this up so you all knew I was still alive! Please R&R and let me know if I should continue. I've already started working on the next chapter, so I just need a little incentive :P THANK YOU FOR READING :D


	6. Chapter 6

David watched as Michelle's face fell at her mother's words and he longed to hold her. She turned from her chair and left the room, practically running out of the house. He stood from his chair and as he left the room under the glare of Rose and the skepticism of Silas, he muttered a quick "Pardon me" as he went after her.

Michelle didn't bother pausing to take off her boots, although the heels were killing her to run in, as her usual heels were shorter, and much thicker, than these. She used the back door to head into the gardens, stopping only when she reached a bench deep in the gardens that she used to go to as a child when she was angry. She dropped herself onto it and started taking off the boots. Her feet were red from the pain and she knew she'd have blisters in the morning. _There's something to be said for sensible clothing. _Letting the shoes drop to the ground, she put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She felt small, like she was still a child who hadn't eaten her vegetables. Tonight was supposed to have been the night when she showed to her parents that she was a grown up, someone who could make their own decisions. But here she was, sulking in the darkness.

David finally reached the bench and saw Michelle crumpled in on herself. He stared down at her, though she made no move to signal that she knew he was there. He kneeled before her and placed his hands on her knees. "Michelle, I don't know-"

"Take me home, David." She looked down at him, her shoulders slumped, her eyes tired, and he'd never wanted her more.

"You want me to walk you to your room?"

"No. Take me home, with you." She wasn't insinuating anything. The simple statement sent shocks through David thinking of what they could do -unsupervised- at his apartment, but he knew better than to push. His mother would probably kill him if he did.

He stood and held his hand out to her, which she accepted, and she grabbed her boots as they walked out of the gardens and towards the area where David would have parked. It was a cool night out which made Michelle shiver, prompting David to slip his coat on her shoulders. He watched as she settled into it and saw that her dress just barely reached below the hem of his jacket. He tried to think of anything else. Of not running his hands up her legs, not feeling the soft fabric as he pulled her to him, not doing anything he would kill to do, but the only time these thoughts ceased happened when Michelle layed her head on his shoulder and he realized how nice it felt there.

No one stopped them from going to the car, and even leaving the palace boasted less of a debacle than dinner was. No one questioned the princess leaving, and no one seemed to care that she was leaving without a body guard. She hadn't had a cell phone with her, and his was left at the apartment. He still wasn't used to having something so seemingly unimportant around, so it was often left behind.

Michelle didn't speak for the ride to David's apartment, so he didn't try to rouse her from whatever she was thinking. He was far too busy trying to not stare at how her dress would inch higher each time she shifted in her seat.

When they reached his apartment she entered first, knowing that the door would be unlocked. He closed the door behind them both, switching the locks into place. He paused for a moment before turning around, trying to figure out what to say to her. He couldn't think of anything that he knew would make her feel any better so he turned around praying to God that something would pop out of his mouth when they faced each other. However, he didn't need to worry, as she was there when he turned around standing only a few inches from him, staring at the ground. He placed his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to rush what she had to say. She looked up at him then and he almost staggered back, the force of what was in her eyes was so startling. Her eyes were a deep brown already but the emotion behind them made their depths heated, endless circles. He placed his hand on her face, forcing himself to not put it anywhere else on her person. She looked to the floor and spoke to him.

"David, I'm not used to wanting people like this. I've never had the problem of wanting to be with someone and break my vows, but I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop dreaming about you -of things that we could do if we ever found some time to be together." She took a deep breath to steady herself and moved closer to David, filing in the little space that was left between them. He found the air very quickly getting thinner and he had to steady himself in order to stay upright. She looked up at him and spoke again, "I meant everything I said at dinner tonight. I love you, and I do believe God has sent you to me as a man for me to love. Not as some test. I want to feel you next to me, I want you with me..." She blushed and had to look away for her last statement. "I want to feel you inside of me, as I've never wanted before."

David couldn't find enough air to function properly, let alone do anything besides gape at her words. She looked up at him and he brought his hand to her cheek, unable to form many thoughts. "I love you, Michelle." And he closed the remaining distance between their lips with his own.

The heat the emanated from the two sent sparks through their respective selves, and Michelle couldn't handle the distance that their clothing seemed to put between the two of them. She worked on his many buttons as he worked on his belt. The jacket and shirt fell to the floor as his pants joined them, leaving Michelle still fully clothed. He grinned at her and she blushed as she moved a little closer to the bed, sitting on the edge and waiting for David to join her. He kneeled before her once more, the perfect picture of a sovereign and her people, although a little less dressed than one would think normal.

"What in the world is taking you so long, David?" She smiled at him, but he could tell there was an edge to her question. A bit of nerves.

"Am I not allowed to admire the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?" He ran his hands from her calves to her thighs, playing with the fabric that he'd been thinking about since dinner. Michelle closed her eyes, her head falling back in pleasure at not only his hands, but also his words. He placed his hands on the tops of her thighs, spreading them slightly as he watched her face. He followed the curve of her hips, up her sides, moving her dress along the way until it finally was completely removed. He stared at her for a moment, as she wasn't wearing very much under that dress, just as he'd hoped. He was there when she opened her eyes, and he moved inside her.

-----

A few hours later the pain had subsided and Michelle was curled up within David's grasp. He absentmindedly stroked her hair back from her face and smiled. "David..." Her voice was raspy and tired, it was barely above a whisper. "Things will be okay, won't they?"

He paused his actions, looking at her. "What do you mean, of course it will be."

"It's just that-well you're the hero, and I'm the princess. It works just fine in fairy tales, but there's not usually so much objection from the Queen. Unless she's the stepmother, that is."

"Michelle, there is nothing that would stop me from being with you. If we have to run away just to be together, then so be it. God would not be so cruel as to keep us apart after bringing us together." He pulled her closer to him, ensconcing her within his grasp and silencing any worry she had about his love for her. They fell asleep like that, no worries plaguing them other than what to have for breakfast, and who would be the one to find proper clothing in the morning.

**Author's Note:** And there you have it! It has only taken me (too) close to a year to finish it, but I figured I should before I start something else (I'm working on a few different things on the Syfy's version of Alice). Thank you for staying on this fic for so long, and if you'd like to come see where I spend most of my time, you can head to hyperionave on tumblr :)

Thank you once again for reading!


End file.
